The Carnage
by KoolzBro1
Summary: "Ladies and gentlemen, aliens and creatures of all sorts. I would like to present you... The Carnage! Come, let your death bring me entertainment!"


**Okay, so before we begin here are a few notes.**

**This is a re-launch to my first attempt at this story. I hope it goes well. Also, I'm not the best writer. Feedback helps a lot because I can only learn from my mistakes if someone brings them to my attention.**

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

"_With the new day comes new strength and new thoughts."  
― Eleanor Roosevelt_

"_Robin, help me!"_

"_You have to save us Robin…"_

"_Come on man, we need you."_

"_Because of you… she's gone."_

"_You're too late."_

"_Robin…"_

"_Robin."_

"_Robin!"_

"_Help… me..."_

Blue eyes shot open frantically and the young man felt cold to the bone. The nightmare brought a shiver to his body as he rubbed his head, remembering the details of the dream. Robin felt as though he had taken Atlas' place, holding the world on his shoulders and his chest tightened as he leaned against the wall of the dirty cell. He stared blankly across from him. The sounds of cheers were already loud and echoing around him as the day had begun hours ago.

The young man stared at the wall without a single emotion running through him. He felt a numb feeling washing over his entire body as he sat there, listening to the shouts, groans, and whimpers of the neighboring cells around him. They were all caged animals, wanting freedom… Freedom, such a foreign word in his mind and probably a word that would never cross his lips.

Robin blinked as the afternoon light shined through a small crack in the wall. He blinked for a second or two, finally closed his eyes, unable to look at the beautiful source of life. It hurt knowing that he would never get to bathe under it until he was dead and lying on the dirt covered floor of the coliseum. It took only minutes for the Boy Wonder to open his eyes and looked at the light once more before he heard the rough taps on the metal cell door.

A cloaked guard stood there, cuffs and a weapon in hand. The door slid open and Robin didn't even budge as the screeching of the rusty door attacked his ears. Seconds ticked by in silence as even the neighboring cellmates quieted and glanced over with curiosity. Robin stood slowly, walking to the cells only entrance and exit. The larger of the two, being the guard he was, stepped aside for his prisoner to step out. The dark shadow over his face hid any appearance, but Robin knew well what the other person looked like.

In silence, the cuffs snapped on and the two made their way down the long aisle of filth coming from each creature that lay claim to each cell. Robin never looked at anyone. He had walked down the walkway many times before, and to give any of them hope would not be fair. If he died, then the loss of hope in each and every one of the aliens and few humans would all know that death for them was inevitable. He kept his eyes straight forward as the journey down the aisle took place.

At the end of the hall, a large iron door sat open. It practically called for Robin and the male tensed as he approached it. Stepping through the door, he stood there, but not alone in a large and familiar metal room. He glanced at the guard who stepped in shortly after. Removing his large cloak, the half metal and half man stood at Robin's side with a determined expression on his face.

Robin tore his eyes away from the cyborg and glanced at the smaller girl to his side, her blank look all too familiar. Yet, he wasn't surprised to see the sweat from nerves forming on her face. At her side was the smaller changeling, the rowdy green teen now silent as he waited nervously with the others. Finally, Robin looked to his other side and saw her.

Those familiar green eyes, long auburn hair that looked like flames when she moved, and her beautiful intense expression sat in perfection at his side. Robin wanted to reach for her, but he waited quickly as the half man half machine removed the cuffs from his friends first. The girl looked at him in confusion, but a small smiled formed on her lips. Robin tried to give her one, but it never came. This beautiful creature would be dead in merely minutes along with the others.

The floor shifted under the ground and they all tensed with some still rubbing their wrist from the cuffs. As the room began to rise, all of the teens stood ready. Slowly the room stopped and it was silent. Seconds ticked by and the silence remained until finally the screeching of the iron doors opened and the light shined in, blinding the five teenagers.

The cheers grew louder and Robin tensed. "Well guys, one last time…" he said quietly among them. They all tensed up.

"Come on Robin, say it… For me…" the green changeling practically begged with a small, forced smile. Robin knew it would bring a little ease to the younger male.

"Alright."

The group of teens ran out as their leader yelled, "Titans, move out!"

…

Six months earlier.

Light shined into the broken window and a groan came in response. Richard Grayson sighed as he sat up, tossing his old rag of a blanket aside. Another day to scrape up some money to survive with… He stood and quietly washed his face, threw on the best clothes he could find, which were not much at all, and he made his way to the door. He blinked a few times as the bright sun struck his eyes, but they easily got used to the day's welcoming rays. Too bad the beauty of the sun was ignored by the irritated groans of annoyance that filled every creature's thoughts and lips from heat. The desert only highlighted heat and no one wanted that.

'_Well, today marks the fifth year since Earth became a wasteland.'_ He thought as he wiped at his forehead, sweat already forming. The rubble in the area once stood the large skyscrapers of Jump City. The young male had gone from the top of the world to the bottom in merely moments of terror. He sighed as he walked down the dirty, dry walkway, making his way to the line of few humans and many creatures and aliens.

Robin stood in line, slowly taking steps towards the small little table with a gigantic sign in blinking letters that read 'Check In'. He sighed as he looked around. The normal was taking place around him as the poor impoverished families lay around, women holding their crying babes and husbands kissing them goodbye as they headed off to work in the factory. Robin sighed. He was one of those factory workers and he could honestly say that he was one of the luckiest.

Men woke at early hours, went to the factories to work long hard hours, only returning when the day was at its end or an injury left them unable to completely work for the day. Just last week a man lost his arm. Robin shuttered at the memory of only being inches apart from the man.

"Get moving!" a growl came from behind the average height teenager. Robin grunted when he felt his body being shoved forward harshly by a large arm that the creature behind him lay ownership to. Robin glanced over his shoulder at the creature and glared, but no words came as he took the remaining steps to come face to face with the purple alien who blinked her two large black shining eyes at Robin.

She let out a high pitched giggle, "Oh, it's you again. Better get a move on cutie. The bus will be leaving soon." She quickly grabbed Robin's I.D card from his bare hand, swiping it into the machine in front of her, never tearing her large eyes from his. Robin's eyes tore from her and looked at the small, static filled screen that held no volume, but the message was still just as clear.

He watched as a girl was drug out from the large iron doors, her mouth moving quickly as words left it, none ever reaching Robin from the muted screen. She glared in anger and her green eyes only got brighter as she felt the chains attached to her body being taken off. A large alien was released on the other side of her and she let out a mute battle cry as she charged at him.

Robin looked at the alien woman who still stared at him. He mumbled thanks under her breath as he turned away, card back in hand. The battles disgusted him. He never watched them, but they were the galaxies new form on 'entertainment'. Robin felt irritated now. How could watching people fight to the death be fun? It was only five years since the world fell into a deserted piece of rock, but only three since the games were introduced. He sighed as he looked up from the dirt path.

Robin took a few steps in the direction where the shuttle waited for him. The large, beaten metal vehicle waited for Robin with its taunting screeched that reminded him of the factory that all males were to attend to each day. 'Another day of pointless work… I hate it here.' He thought to himself as he walked. He watched the people boarding the shuttle and he knew that together they would all sit and quiet misery. Robin stopped walking and looked up to the horizon, the bright sun showing everyone the ugly factories that smoke poured out of. 'I can't keep doing this…' He clenched his fist together and turned around. No one paid him any attention as humans and aliens of all types walked around the retreating male. Robin walked into his run down home and grabbed a bag. He had to go. Get out. He would rather die knowing it wasn't in a factory.

After the few items that were needed for travel were placed in his brown, torn up bag, he turned and walked out of his house. The sun was high and he knew he had to get some miles under his feet before someone realized he was a no show for work. Robin threw the bag over his shoulder and began to walk out of the town, giving one last glance at the town when he was off a little ways from it. There was no going back now.

As Robin walked for a few hours he finally located a small building with male and female beings entering and exiting. Robin's dry mouth begged for something to wash down the parched feeling and his growling stomach screamed for food. After he finally reached the door, he walked into the small building. The smell of booze and some type of food filled his nose as he entered and he only grew more thirsty and hungry. He walked to the bar and waved down the bartender.

"Aren't ye be alil young fo' this?" the alien said, his five arms cleaning at the glasses as he looked at Robin. The teen shrugged and placed money on the counter. "Yo bits ain't no good herea. We takes Volx, not no green paper ye folk find worth sometin'."

Robin sighed as he reached into his pocket and drew out the shining coins he had been saving up. Why couldn't the currency all be the same? Robin dropped the coins in front of the octopus like man, the green tentacle quickly snatching up the coins.

"Well, looky herea! Pull up dat there stool and rest yo dogs! What can I getcha?" the man practically laughed out as he grabbed a glass for Robin.

"Can I just get some water and whatever is on the house for the night?" Robin asked as he glanced around the room. The room wasn't too loud, but not quiet at all. It had just the right background noise that let Robin sit alone in peace and let knew that he couldn't be bothered by anyone. He glanced at the cracked, dirt caked window and watched as the sun was beginning to set. He would have to find a place to rest for the evening in the small town.

The glass was placed in front of Robin and quickly after followed the place of questioning food. Robin looked at it and felt his stomach drop. Slowly, Robin began to eat at the food, allowing his starving stomach to relax as it filled up. Time ticked by slowly, and even after Robin was done he sat there quietly. He cared not for the gossip or rumors, but simply to let the sun set. Traveling in the day would surely kill him in time. "Thank you." Robin mumbled he stood up, heading for the door.

"Take yo canteen and fill 'er up befo' ye leaves this here place. Ye be sorry if ye fo'get." The alien said as he motioned with one tentacle towards the back. Robin nodded and walked through the back door, walking outside into the welcoming cool desert air. Robin let out a long content sigh as he walked towards the well. He looked down the clearly man made well, but noted the low water levels. He began to pull the rope, hearing the water bucket leave the liquid down below and pulling it up to meet him.

Placing the bucket on the stone wall, he pulled his bag off and grabbed the small water container out. Robin looked at the bucket of water and as he reached for it, he stopped. As he looked into the waters reflection of him, he felt that he wasn't alone.

"Found you." A voice said, just as he swung his weapon. Robin easily turned, using the water bucket to deflect the blow. Just as Robin moved to land a kick to the man's chesthet felt something hard hit him in the back of the head.

His vision blurred slightly as he blow to his head sent him to his knees. He glanced up to the guy who smirked. "Sleep well. Tomorrow will be a long day for you."

Robin felt another blow come and darkness took over as he slumped to the ground.


End file.
